


Let the world around us fade.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet moments, up where the wind is nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the world around us fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for July 29, 2006.

Axel found Roxas, as expected, perched there in the highest reaches of Twilight Town’s Clock Tower, looking over the virtual city as Naminé’s hand brought it to life through her sketch work back in the real world. The blond made no real move to acknowledge his arrival, beyond a slight, near-invisible flickering of indifferent blue eyes in his direction before they returned to the fake horizon ahead of them.

  
“She decided against installing regular night and day functions. Says it looks nicer with the perpetual after glow of sunrise. Or sunset. Whatever you like to say more.”

  
Axel didn’t comment; he’d never really been an artist, nor wanted to after watching some of their dimmer colleagues in the Organization. “What are you eating?” he asked instead, leaning back into the cool shadows of the clock tower’s roof.

  
“Oh… this?” the boy held the frozen snack up for Axel to see for himself. “Salted ice cream. Xemnas says that it’s a specialty from the real Twilight Town. Larxene and Saix say it tastes too weird for them. I rather like it, I think.”

  
“Ah.”

  
Axel stepped forward and Roxas scooted over just a bit without needing the redhead to ask him to. Axel handed the ice cream back to Roxas; the younger Nobody muttered his thanks and went back to licking it. They sat for a moment in silence, with Axel stretching his arms out over his knees and Roxas eating his ice cream and both of them enjoying an artificial sea breeze and watching an invisible Naminé create a miniature world beneath her fingertips.

  
“Care to let me try that, Roxas?”

  
Roxas offered his ice cream bar over, and Axel responded by taking it, holding fast to the boy’s hand and then leaning forward, to kiss the blond on the lips. Roxas was frowning at him by the time they had finished.

  
“…If that was what you’d really wanted, you could have just said so.”

  
Axel only grinned and took Roxas’ hand, guiding it and the ice cream bar it was holding closer to his mouth.  



End file.
